Conventionally, there is proposed a technique for authenticating a person in accordance with a physical characteristic of a human body.
However, in the case of personal identification in which lighting and image taking are combined, there is a difference of characteristic among persons about a thickness or a color of skin. Therefore, there can be generated a part of the obtained image in which a lightness is too high (so-called saturated highlight). Then, it is difficult to distinguish a person appropriately.
In consideration of such a problem, an object of the present invention is to take an image in accordance with a characteristic of each person, so that personal identification can be performed more correctly.